


Nicotine

by Yulaty



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Cigarettes, Cigarrette Kiss, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Nicotine

เราต่างคนต่างรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายสูบบุหรี่ก็เมื่อตอนที่เล่นภาพยนตร์เรื่องInside Llewyn Davisด้วยกัน เป็นเรื่องที่ค่อนข้างน่าแปลกใจ เพราะมองเผิน ๆ ผ่าน ๆ แล้วต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ไม่ได้คาดคิดเลยว่าอีกคนจะข้องเกี่ยวกับของจำพวกนี้

ตอนเจอกันอีกทีในกองถ่ายสตาร์วอร์ส นอกจากในสองฉากนั้นที่ได้แสดงด้วยกันแล้ว เราก็ได้เจอกันแถวพื้นที่ที่ถูกจัดไว้ให้สำหรับคนสูบบุหรี่อีกบ่อยครั้ง

และนี่ก็เป็นอีกวันที่อดัมพบว่าออสการ์นั่งอยู่คนเดียว เหม่อมองทิวทัศน์ด้านนอกที่มีดวงไฟให้ความสว่างประปราย อีกฝ่ายเคยบอกว่าสูบแค่เวลาที่เครียดเท่านั้นล่ะ แค่เวลาที่เครียด… สามวันติดกันเข้าไปแล้วนะที่เดินมาเจอว่าอยู่ที่นี่น่ะ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ ซุกเก็บซองวินสตันลงไปในกางเกงแล้วก็ดึงเสื้อลงปกปิดไม่ให้เห็น ก่อนจะก้าวไปนั่งข้าง ๆ โดยไม่พูดจากอะไร นั่งสายตาทอดยาวไปในทิศทางเดียวกันกับที่คนนั่งอยู่ก่อนมอง

 

“อ้าว” เสียงที่แหบแห้งลงกว่าปกติเอ่ยทัก อดัมหันขวับ พบว่าออสการ์ตั้งท่าจะดับบุหรี่ในมือ อย่างนั้นแล้วก็รีบคว้าข้อมือไว้ก่อน คลี่ยิ้มบาง “ไม่ต้องห่วงฉันหรอกน่า … นายมีอีกไหม”

“มี” คนข้างตัวเขาว่า ยกมวนนิโคตินขึ้นมาคาบไว้อย่างเก่าแล้วก็ควานหาซองในกระเป๋าแจ็คเก็ต ยื่นมาให้เขา หาอะไรเพิ่มอีกอย่างอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนจะหันมายิ้มเจื่อน “ฉันลืมไปว่าเมื่อกี๊ยืมไลท์เตอร์คนอื่นมา”

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วอดัมก็เม้มปากคาบมาร์ลโบโร่ที่ได้รับมาเอาไว้ เอียงใบหน้าเข้าหา แตะส่วนปลาย  
ของมันเข้ากับส่วนเดียวกันจากคนข้าง ๆ ออสการ์ไม่ได้มีปฏิกิริยาอะไรเป็นพิเศษกับการที่เขาทำอย่างนั้น แค่ดูเหมือนจะหายใจเบาลง อดัมกดยิ้มมุมปาก หลุบตาลงมองกระดาษสีขาวถูกความร้อนลามเลียจนเกิดควันลอยขึ้นเป็นเส้นจาง ๆ แล้วก็ถอยออกมา

ปล่อยให้ความเงียบยึดครองพื้นที่ได้ไม่นาน ออสการ์ก็เริ่มชวนคุย “ฉันหรือนายจะตายก่อนกัน”

เป็นคำถามที่แปลก เป็นคำถามที่เหมือนจะจริงจัง เสียงของออสการ์ฟังดูจริงจัง อดัมพ่นควัน หันไปหาเจ้าของคำถาม “ไม่รู้สิ … จากเจ้านี่” ยกมวนกระดาษขึ้น “น่ะเหรอ”

ชายหนุ่มเชื้อสายกัวเตมาลันพยักหน้า ขยับตัวหันไปอีกทางเพื่อจะเอนหลังมาพิงไหล่คนอายุน้อยกว่า ศีรษะวางลงตรงบริเวณหัวไหล่พอดิบพอดี สายตาเหม่อมองควันขาวที่ฟุ้งและจางไปกับอากาศอย่างรวดเร็ว ริมฝีปากขยับส่งเสียงเบาจนแทบไม่ได้ยินหากไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้กันระยะนี้ “จะเลิกได้หรือเปล่านะ”

“ถ้ามีคนที่อยากจะใช้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยไปนาน ๆ ก็อาจจะทำได้ก็ได้” อดัมตอบด้วยเสียงสบาย ๆ ไม่คิดอะไรมาก วันหนึ่งเราจะหันมาดูแลตัวเองเพื่อที่จะอยู่กับคนที่เรารักไปนาน ๆ เป็นประโยคที่ใครสักคนเคยบอกเขาเมื่อนานมาแล้ว

“ถ้าคนที่ฉันอยากจะอยู่ด้วยไปนาน ๆ ก็สูบล่ะ” ออสการ์ถามต่ออย่างคนช่างสงสัย ยืดตัวขึ้นนั่งตัวตรงอย่างเดิม เมื่ออดัมหันไปมองก็พบใบหน้าครุ่นคิดจริงจัง “ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้น จะทำยังไงดีล่ะ”

ฟังแล้วมุมปากก็ยกขึ้นอย่างไร้สาเหตุ เผลอส่งเสียงคล้ายหัวเราะอยู่ในลำคอก่อนจะกล่าวบอกความคิดเห็นของตนเองออกไป “ก็คงต้องนับถอยหลังเข้าวันตายไปด้วยกันล่ะมั้ง”

“อย่างนั้นมันดีหรือไม่ดีกันนะ…” เอียงคอเล็กน้อย เผลอกัดปากอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ ดูน่ารัก น่าเอ็นดู และเย้ายวน ดึงดูดให้เข้าใกล้ อดัมมองกิริยานั้น เขาทำเพียงแค่มอง แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็เลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ปิดริมฝีปากที่เพิ่งพ่นควันออกมาด้วยส่วนเดียวกันของตนเอง แนบติดปิดไว้อย่างนั้น ไม่ละลาบละล้วง มือวางนาบแก้ม ลมหายใจอุ่นเป่ารินรดกัน เป็นอดัมที่ทนไม่ไหว ก้าวข้ามเส้นกั้นไปก่อน ลิ้นชื้นไล้เลียรุกล้ำล่วงเกินทั้งยังเลื่อนมือข้างที่ว่างไปกดท้ายทอยไว้ไม่ให้หนี ออสการ์ส่งเสียงครางผะแผ่ว รู้สึกถึงมือที่เลื่อนขึ้นมาวางบนต้นขา ปลายนิ้วหยิบอะไรบางอย่างออกไปจากกระเป๋ากางเกงก่อนจะผละถอยออก

 

“ร้ายนะ” พูดคำสั้น ๆ พร้อมกับที่ยิ้มกวนในตอนที่ยกไลท์เตอร์ขึ้นด้วยท่าทางเหมือนเด็กอวดของ ก่อนจะลุกไปทิ้งบุหรี่ที่เพิ่งหมดเมื่อครู่ ออสการ์เดินตามไปทำอย่างเดียวกัน แล้วก็ยื่นมืออกไปเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงอีกคน ดึงให้เข้ามาหา มือล้วงลงไปหยิบซองขนาดเท่าฝ่ามือที่ถูกซุกซ่อนเอาไว้ออกมา “ว่าตัวเองด้วยเถอะ”

เขาได้รับปฏิกิริยาตอบรับเป็นเพียงรอยยิ้มดูเหมือนจะซื่อของชายวัยสามสิบสอง แต่ยังไม่ทันคิดได้ว่าจะทำอะไรหรือพูดอะไรต่อ แผ่นหลังก็แนบติดผนังปูนเปลือยเย็นเฉียบ มีมืออุ่น ๆ ประคองใบหน้า มีแขนแข็งแรงกอดรั้ง ประคองตัวไว้ไม่ให้ล้ม เส้นผมยาวคลอเคลียใบหน้า รสขมของนิโคตินยังคลุ้งปาก แทบไม่จางลงจากเมื่อนาทีก่อนเลย

 

จูบกับอดัมรสชาติเหมือนบุหรี่  
จูบกับอดัมเหมือนการสูบบุหรี่

 

ไม่ดี ไม่ดีเลยจริง ๆ  
แต่ทั้งที่รู้ว่ามันไม่ดี ออสการ์ก็ไม่เคยหักใจฝืนตัวเองให้ปฏิเสธมันได้สักครั้งหรอก


End file.
